Change Log
Current Version: V0.3.33.1 4/3/2018 - V0.3.33.1-server_hotfix fix crash with certain server plugins. 4/2/2018 - V0.3.33.1 fixed crash with imitation blocks fixed grapple hook model being upside-down fixed lock-on icons not fading with distance Metroid Cubed 3 Changelog 3/31/2018 - V0.3.33.0 fixed mob conversion on Aether. ship GUI now attempts to open to the current galaxy of the player. fix boss spawner not giving enough characters for the spawn data section. made the entity tester and boss spawner search boxes ignore case. smoothed out the beam charge animations. credits GUI now attempts to use BOM to determine a text file's charset (UTF8, UTF16 LE, UTF16 BE) - defaults to UTF8 if no BOM. the looping sounds player now uses OpenAL instead of JavaSound - this makes it consistent with minecraft's own sound engine output. added BGM setters, and priority to BGM (boss spawner BGM music priority is always highest) added forge multipart versions of the item and energy pipes. logbook categories are considered 'locked' unless a sub-entry is unlocked. slight upgrades system overhaul to be more robust. replace calls to StatCollector translation with calls to I18n translation - I18n automatically uses en_us as a fallback. phazon suit hypermode no longer triggers the MP3 hypermode shader. added a simple fade animation for changing galaxies in the ship GUI. backing out from one galaxy to another will automatically focus on the elemet for the previous galaxy. changed dark visor shader to 'interpolate' between 'red' and 'grey' for 'special' objects, to slightly improve quality. removed existing spider ball tracks - when I have spiderball working, the tracks will be FMP parts. replaced existing sphere renderer with a geosphere obj file. powerbombs (and theronian bombs) now have rays. theronian bombs now explode faster. fix charged dark beam shots activating light portals and doors. fix speed booster and screw attack blocks not being broken when they should be. fixed a bug that 'deactivated' the night vision effect when looking at an imation block. various other fixes for imitation blocks. greatly improved class transformers - now uses the same set of transformers for deobfuscated and obfuscated environments, by setting field/method names appropriately. changed beam holding animation from the bow animation to a custom one that doesn't include arm bobbing or left arm movement entering hypermode while in creative no longer drains suit energy. removed experimental dark burst shader. added client config option for changing the public server button target IP/URL improved/bugfixed custom entity tracking updates 1/12/2018 - V0.3.32.4 generic armor fixes - armor no longer breaks, GMFC armor is more seperate from powersuit armor, ect. 1/12/2018 - V0.3.32.3 bugfix for falling blocks. bugfix for smelting dark chozo ore. 12/22/2017 - V0.3.32.2 added codechicken's deploader added forge multipart support - forge multipart is also now a dependency. ## would have added a multipart version of item/energy pipes, but there's literally NO documentation, the source is in scala and therefore impossible to read, and I couldn't figure it out. sorry! blame chickenbones. fix bug preventing firing of missiles/beam combos when in creative but lacking sufficient missile ammo. update the code that force-crashes when an invalid ES version is installed to version 5.0, reflecting the 0.3.32.0 update to ES 5.0 12/21/2017 - V0.3.32.1 fix beam not reverting when selected mode is disabled/removed via upgrades gui. fix phazon beam firing non-phazon shots in addition to the phazon shots. fix accidental linear filtering on metroid planets in the ship GUI. 12/20/2017 - V0.3.32.0 (finally!) added Puffers. added mob eggs. added combo fire charge-down. seeking projectiles improvements. lock-on improvements - lockable targets using ILockable support up to 127 different lock-on points (IN TOTAL, INCLUDING ALL VISOR-SPECIFIC AND GRAPPLE POINTS) now using proper events for saving custom player data between respawns and world switching. Yay! improved echo visor shader - it now has a scanline appearance (but not on cell shading or echo effects). Dark Aether now has extreme fog when not using the dark visor. reworked 'hypermode' toggle button - it now must be held for a short period of time and has an FOV effect. reworked hypermode system to be more identical to the game. morphball now only needs to be on a chestplate. replace calls to 'I18n.format' with 'StatCollector.translateToLocal' overhauled ship GUI to be, well, better. Missing an animation when going between galaxies at the moment. added scorched dirt and dark scorched dirt, and set them as top blocks for the temple grounds and sky temple grounds biomes. fix 'mc3Win' command tab-auto-complete crash on servers added 'static' shader effect to thermal visor and dark visor. xray visor now uses a zoom blur, like it should, instead of a hex blur. fix suits without energy causing no crosshair to show. improved rope rendering. fix background music loops stopping when the game is paused - now it pauses instead. updated creative tabs icons. re-organized items in the creative tabs. You MAY have to look in different tabs for some blocks and items now. 8/23/2017 - V0.3.31.8 fix energy tester not showing GUI. fixed continuous damage code (i.e. dark aether, nether, ect.) to not slow down entities, and to cause special damage effects like normal damage. made all the custom stone work as regular stone, with corresponding cobblestone blocks. tweaked light/dark aether ore generation, including adding in chozo ore generation. also slightly tweaked tallon iv ore generation. fixed light portal safe zones. mobs can now spawn in dark aether at any time. light and dark aether no longer have daylight cycles, as they are "rogue planets" (planets with no sun). beam sound cleanup and improvements. bombs take 1 second to detonate now, instead of 1/2, and play a sound upon being set. swapped light & dark beam cooldowns. dark phazon ore now actually drops as dark phazon ore. 8/14/2017 - V0.3.31.7 update to Extended Shaders 4 8/13/2017 - V0.3.31.6 improved xray/thermal block performance (visors). fix xray/thermal block config not allowing spaces before/after comma seperators. fixed refill rendering issue moved dark visor overlay to texture unit 8 in preperation for an ES change to 8 texture units (compat reasons). added hex-parse support to the xray blocks config - prefix the 'color' value with '$' or '0x' for a hex code. The echo visor now works properly underwater even when not wearing the gravity/phazon suit. doubled the sea level of metroid worlds improved magmoor caverns generation. lava stone now emits a small amount of light. possibly fix a rare 'concurrent modification exception' crash. reduced default nether heat damage value. 8/10/2017 - V0.3.31.5 fix bug with beam switching that caused players to get kicked. 8/10/2017 - V0.3.31.4 fix players being kicked out immediately after joining a server. 8/10/2017 - V0.3.31.3 fix crash issue with achievements page. fix hat layer showing when wearing GFMC helmet. fix energy pipes making invalid connections. added armor stand HEAVILY based off the bibliocraft armorstand, but it takes power from underneath it to charge powersuit armor. (100 rf = 1 suit energy) fix bug that caused continuous fire combos to not work properly. moved missile/powerbomb ammo consumption code to server-side to fix exploits. improved morph ball spinning greatly. added morph ball textures for PED/Hazard suits reworked xray and thermal block detection to be more open for other mods, and you can now specify meta in the options. changed the xray color for dark/light crystal ore. added config option for hot blocks similar to the xray blocks. 7/29/2017 - V0.3.31.2 fix bug causing GFMC armor to use the zero suit model. move dark visor overlay binding to 16th texture unit, to help avoid possible issues with other mods. update to Extended Shaders 3. fix beams not hurting the ender dragon. 7/26/2017 - V0.3.31.1 re-worked armor damage, using custom damage redux code that doesn't limit to 4% intervals. Defaults have powersuit at diamond level (80%), with each additional upgrade increasing that by 5%, leaving tier 4 armor at 95% damage redux. the '0th' energy tank is now part of the armor, and not the player's health. when it is empty, the armor loses all protective functions. THIS INCLUDES SPECIAL EFFECTS, SUCH AS HEAT RESISTANCE AND GRAVITY THIS MEANS WEARING ONLY SOME POWERSUIT ARMOR IS INNEFECTIVE - YOU MUST WEAR A FULL SUIT, IN ANY COMBINATION. energy pickups now only effect suit energy. changed the height at which beams are fired relative to the player back to what it was before 0.3.31.0. fix GUI coloration issue. fix varia suit not stopping hot dimensions (Nether) from causing hazard meter to spike improved item refill code. legacy crafting suit upgrading no longer destroys all upgrades (sorry for not fixing sooner I guess) suits out of energy display as the zero suit. the Justin Bailey command now, instead of making your armor not render, causes suits to display as the zero suit all the time. 7/15/2017 - V0.3.31.0 improved beam raytracing code a lot. fixed beams "ticks existed" value incrementing by 2 each tick, and then tweaked some values to match. overhauled bomb code to be more efficient and far less bug-prone. fixed broken ASM code for making endermen get hit by beams. overhauled beam charge and custom BGM system, using a new sound engine utilizing JLayer to play MP3 files with an arbitrary loop. fixed visor sounds overlapping when switching between visors with sounds. 1.7.10 fixed 1.7.10 armor not reducing damage taken. lava stone now leaves behind a bit of lava when broken. modified waila compat to show player's suit energy, if applicable. **NOTE - you must download the NEW background music pack to continue to enjoy custom BGM in metroid biomes.** 6/20/2017 - V0.3.30.12 fix shader issue related to GLSL strict typing. fix visors making boss bar not render properly. 1.7.10 disabled galacticraft thermal ASM edits as they stopped working. 1.10.2 fix charge beam upgrade having no renderer. 1.10.2 add galacticraft compat to 1.10.2. 1.10.2 fix some visor rendering issues. 1.10.2 fix powerbeam beam icon not changing with plasma(mp3)/nova beams and "prime 2 style icon" option. 1.10.2 removed main menu server button and moved MC3 options button to not cover skin options. 6/18/2017 - V0.3.30.11 fix crash caused by frozen entities. 6/18/2017 - V0.3.30.10 fix server-side crash. 6/18/2017 - V0.3.30.9 fixed dark beam, and not light beam, activating light portals. tweak default biome IDs added new Biome Type: Dark - also implies the "Dead" type when used. update shaders to work with ES 2.2 SunBurst ignores light when rendering (makes it seem bright) fix crashes related to sending integers in network packets. improved beam AOE accuracy when impacting an enemy. improved AOE accuracy of sonic boom. enemies no longer have to unfreeze before properly dying. 5/15/2017 - V0.3.30.8 fixed issue with logbook entries not showing. fixed beam icon not shown when lacking missile upgrade. beams that set mobs on fire now cause them to drop cooked meat - IF they are set on fire, of course. suits with varia cause the 'on fire' overlay to not show. suits with gravity cause the 'underwater' overlay to not show. removed accidental second "Charge Beam" logbook entry, unlocked when you crafted a power beam. 5/14/2017 - V0.3.30.7 1.7.10 added PokeCube compat per request. May be broken, unsure if it's PokeCube or the compat, but something has been causing crashes in my dev envo, and it's related to the PokeCube network thread. forced logbook language key to lowercase. fixes issue with some people's en_US randomly becoming en_us, breaking the logbook. the "frozen" and "dark" overlays are now 1080p 16:9 textures added custom HUD capabilities to visors. added renderWorldEvent method to visors. moved visor-specific world rendering there. fixed visor sounds bug. improved beam functionality - beam types now define their own fire/charged fire/combo fire behavior. Reduces network usage a bit and makes it possible for add-ons to add beams. switched from forge's OBJ model loader to my custom one from 1.10.2. completed (not finalized) support for different beam types across client/server i.e. client having beam types that server does not. you can no longer fire a missile while the beam is charging. 1.7.10 bug optifine seems to no longer be compatible - for some reason it causes extreme lag and lack of world rendering. Working on it. reduced mod size and memory usage by using superclasses more often. logbook entries for phazon/hyper beams unlock when you activate them, rather than on acquiring the corresponding suit. added charge beam upgrade - you now no longer have the charge beam by default. applied linear filtering to the gunship. 1.7.10 disabled pokecube compat (for now). 1.7.10 optifine lag seems to be gone. there do seem to be a few issues with Extended Shaders and inventory rendering, however. 1.10.2 3/8/2017 - V0.3.30.6 fixed server sound issue 1.10.2 3/7/2017 - V0.3.30.5 fixed a ton of server crash issues 1.10.2 3/7/2017 - V0.3.30.4 fix requiring Render API on servers 1.10.2 3/7/2017 - V0.3.30.3 Fixed improper RF API being used. (re)added custom Tinker's Construct toolparts removed custom fluid buckets in favor of the forge Universal Bucket 2/25/2017 - V0.3.30.2 ACTUALLY fixed time freeze bug, as well as some other related bugs and crashes. 1.10.2 fixed TConstruct compat fluids not visible in the smeltery, and TConstruct tools having effects they aren't supposed to. 2/19/2017 - V0.3.30.1 added dark phazon ore (variant of phazon ore for dark aether, only a retexture) added dark gravel and dark clay 1.10.2 initial 1.10.2 port fixed time freeze bug "imitation" inventories can be used as inventories - 1.7.10 version is a bit buggy on that. improved custom sandstone textures 2/1/2017 - V0.3.30.0 update to Extended Shaders 2.0. not compatible with older versions of Extended Shaders. 1/30/2017 - V0.3.29.6 fixed client-side "Failed to save extended properties for MC3" spam. fixed client-side crash when putting an item into the extraction slot of the energy tester. added entity type button to Entity Tester GUI. added variant to the Entity Tester for continuous testing while powered (as opposed to command block style). added hazard meter warning text. fixed hazard meter flipped horizontally. switched doors to use the IBlockDamagable interface. actually registered power bomb refills as an entity. 1/29/2017 - V0.3.29.5 fixed AT not working properly for bombs/missiles 1/29/2017 - V0.3.29.4 fix hazard meter warning sound playing and updating for other players when online. 1/29/2017 - V0.3.29.3 improved bomb explosions. added simulated desc packet functionality to imitation blocks. imitation blocks now also pass along weapon damage from IBlockDamagable. improved client-server charge sync and fixed server-client charge sync. shortened bomb fuse. bombs no longer hurt the player that set them. added hazard meter. Does not work with most of other mod's blocks. replaced custom sound instances (beam charge/visor ambient) with static sounds (no movement) 1/28/2017 - V0.3.29.2 fixed CraftBukkit implementations ignoring energy tanks again. 1/28/2017 - V0.3.29.1 fixed a server issue that caused players to be unable to join after someone logs out. 1/27/2017 - V0.3.29.0 breaking 1 block of a door breaks all connected door blocks. made door block selection box thicker so that you can build doors easier. door item form is now 2D. greatly improved door rendering code. Doors also no longer visually connect to doors that don't face the same direction. door shields and locks are now "block icons" instead of individual textures. added "max jumps" option, to allow limiting or even removal of extra jumps from the space jump. fixed non-knockback damage code again. It applies damage every tick again. Though for some reason it slows you down considerably and messes with jumping. fixed dark aether and nether damage configs not being applied. darkburst now sucks up blocks if mobgreifing is on. fixed server crash. added sandstone wall, chiseled sandstone wall, smooth sandstone wall, old sandstone wall, hieroglyph sandstone wall, heat torn sandstone wall, frost sandstone wall, and dark sandstone wall added rope made wave beam, wavebuster, and refills "noClip" fixed continuous damage code to behave properly on players. added an option to enable/disable the rescaling of the HUD. added variant to damageable blocks that breaks all connected damageable blocks of the same type. added power bomb, screw attack, speed booster, super missile, and normal breakable blocks. changed breakable block default textures to zero-mission style textures dark/light portals now use the IBlockDamageable interface for activation instead of code inside the beam projectiles. changed transparent enities to use the correct render pass. improved ship model. moved refill drops code to entity drops event. added Entity Tester block - behaves like a command block, but tests for entities of configurable types in defined regions. 1/17/2017 - V0.3.28.1 fixed a config bug that saved "mobs" options in the "damage" config erroneously. removed accidental custom inventory background for creative tabs. 1/16/2017 - V0.3.28.0 separated config file into multiple files for ease of use. Config options are preserved from previous versions. tweaked default beam damages. moved server/option button add codes to event. added client config option to disable the public server button. removed /mc3ship command. other player's beams now render a charge animation. beam charge pulls in items and refills. HUD aspect ratio no longer changes to match screen aspect ratio. Safe zones now render in pass 2 (translucent objects). Fixes "water invisible behind safe zones". fixed a crash related to the energy tester. added an access transformer to avoid the reflection overhead. (optimization) ice spreader now turns lava into lava stone instead of regular stone. added shader model for dark burst and increased it's flare time. Shader is EXPERIMENTAL - it randomly causes the game to freeze visually, but not actually frozen. Weird. /mc3win now takes a name eg. "prime_1", "prime_2", ect. instead of a number. changed integer gamerule system to be faster and more persistent. ASM core now loads seperate transformers for Deobfuscated and Obfuscated environments. ASM transformers now transform post-SRG speed booster now allows you to step up 1-block heights. Sometimes, you loose speed boost after doing it. That is a bug. fixed non-knockback damage code. An unintended side-effect results in damage being applied only once a second. added damage config for screw attack, speed booster, dark water, liquid phazon, phazon ore, red phazon, dark aether, light aura (on dark mobs), and nether damage (heat). removed BOOLEAN option for nether damage in favor of setting the nether damage value to 0. changed some damage defaults to better balance weapons - simply delete the "damage.cfg" file in the "metroid cubed 3" config folder to reset values after running it once (a game restart will be required). added /theronianbomb command. WARNING: LAG. Back up your world before using it, or use a new world, as the vertical radius is 100 blocks and the horizantal radius is 150 blocks. improved some death messages. 11/15/2016 - V0.3.27.0 fixed "-1" energy bug tweaked damage systems to not cause knockback/invulnerability when not appropriate. breath meter no longer renders while wearing a powersuit helmet with water breathing. changed shaders system to use seperate shaders for each visor - allows add-on visors to have their own shaders and post-processing death messages from using beams show the player that killed you. Same for other custom damage sources. shoulder pauldrons no longer detach from the suit body. added thermal visor shader - requires framebuffer support (OpenGL 3+ guarantees it, but some older cards support it via extension) changed shaders to use an external API - look for the "Extended Shaders" mod. fixed item pipe crash when using protection plugins like LC improved xray visor ore finder defaults and moved them out of config. improved safe zones - they now have 4 modes, corresponding to nullified, normal, charged, and supercharged safe zones. added Spiderball Tracks block - DOES NOT ACTUALLY ALLOW SPIDERBALL YET added dead wood planks and dead leaves you can now smelt dark sand to get dark glass. Removed crafting recipe. 9/24/2016 - V0.3.26.3 fixed dark visor not shown in helmet tooltip. added WAILA compatability module server mod list (for disabling public server button) now only handled client-side removed ASM core spam. tweak energy storage system. fixed powersuit unlocking the wrong achievment & not unlocking if already unlocked in the logbook. dark mobs can be beheaded with Tinker's Construct tools, same chances as the vanilla counter-parts 9/23/2016 - V0.3.26.2 fixed tallon IV generation crash added Sanctuary Fortress and Ing Hive biomes to the correct Biome Layers. NOW they will actually generate. 9/22/2016 - V0.3.26.1 fixed Tallon IV and Dark Aether cave and ravine generation. removed Tallon IV mineshafts. Dark Aether generated safe zones are now indestructible. re-worked some terrain generation. added lava stone underneath Chozo Ruins and Phendrana Drifts. added torvus bog, sanctuary fortress, dark torvus bog, and ing hive biomes. biome names are now localized (on clients). added more vegetation. increased safe zone effectiveness. ***NOTE: You MUST download the BGM resource pack to continue to have metroid background music! 9/21/2016 - V0.3.26.0 added an option to disable the rendering of items in pipes. Also disables the sending of item data in pipes to the player. item-in-pipe rendering improvements pipe rendering improvements fixed plasma beam (MP3) tooltip fixed pipe collision box being incorrect for one direction dark crystal ore no longer generates on surface worlds cacatacs now set their type properly when spawned. cacatacs no longer render a nametag when not named. cacatacs no longer drown. greatly improved world generation. hopefully fixed command visor loss issue. fixed recipes requiring ANY glass pane to require UNCOLORED glass panes. 9/18/2016 - V0.3.25.0 changed server IP fixed "Portal to Aether" name. energy testers now only output to sides not received from. fixed losing logbook entries and ship on death. added energy pipes. changed visor recipes to use unstained glass panes. changed item pipe texture a bit. doors now "glow". removed celebratory firework due to a party-crashing, well, crash. 8/30/2016 - V0.3.24.6 fixed Liquids+ compat to ACTUALLY work, it wasn't patching properly. red low-residue phazon crystals no longer give debuffs fixed and re-added GCPlayerHandler hook. It is not complete but seems to work still. 8/29/2016 - V0.3.24.5 added Liquids+ compat - acid and cryolium do not damage players with varia. disabled the server button if the client does not have the required mods. fix item pipes not putting items into both chests of a double chest. changed username placement on the fake player to UUID instead. changed beam damage source to indirect and used ASM to prevent teleporting instead. item pipes now try to insert items into existing stacks before filling empty slots. 8/28/2016 - V0.3.24.4 added username to the fake player used by the Industrial Grade Pulse Beam. This allows logging utils to identify the player who created the Industrial Grade Pulse Beam that broke a block. fixed a potential multiblock crash. added item pipes. improved tile entity updating code to only send updates to players within 8 chunks of the tile entity fixed ship upgrade not showing logbook unlocking and not unlocking entries until relog fixed losing ship upgrade bug. ship now travels with you. 8/27/2016 - V0.3.24.3 added Industrial Grade Pulse Beam. changed recipe for generator. added recipe for doors. 8/24/2016 - V0.3.24.2 GREATLY improved outliner. logbook GUI improvements. 8/23/2016 - V0.3.24.1 fixed Ship item tooltip. moved Ship item to upgrades tab. fixed ship logbook entry unlocking. improved logbook GUI. 8/22/2016 - V0.3.24.0 added /mc3convert command to convert mobs to dark ones. Ice Spreader AOE damage when hitting an entity now obeys the config. added command visor new ship system old ships must be destroyed for their item using the ship item 'registers' the ship to you if you have the ship registered, you can use the command visor to search for a valid ship spawn point valid ship spawn points have enough space for the ship to be spawned without colliding anything pressing the missile fire key with the command visor on while looking at a valid ship spawn point spawns the ship old ships are invalidated and removed, whether or not they are loaded. This does not apply to ships spawned before this update. nova beam now uses sound waves when echo visor is on. lighting improvements when using shaders. added justin bailey command. note it does not show up in tab auto-completion if there are other commands that match due to some client-only command bug. added fog to shaders. fixed blocks appearing dark, and possibly also fixed disappearing terrain glitch. more shader optimizations. added /mc3ship command to automatically summon in a ship (if possible). This command is used by the command visor to summon in your ship. 8/9/2016 - V0.3Bw regular ores generate on aether. dark ores generate on dark aether. the gravity feature now works in lava. you cannot swim while wearing a suit. They are much too heavy for that. added thaumcraft compat - you can craft a thaumcraft visor that acts like the goggles of revealing. improved not-yet-released API to allow add-ons to add their upgrade items to the omni-upgrade, and to allow upgrades to specify an ItemStack, to facilitate future upgrade removal features. added player tags for some of the people who have made youtube videos with this mod. Not all since I have yet to obtain everyone's MC username. 8/7/2016 - V0.3Bv4 fixed varia feature no longer working 8/7/2016 - V0.3Bv3 fixed dark mobs taking damage in dark water entities that cannot be set on fire won't take nether damage GF Assault Rifle is now craftable. 8/6/2016 - V0.3Bv2 fix server-side compat 8/6/2016 - V0.3Bv ### Happy 30th birthday Samus Aran! ### fixed up the GFMC armor and made it craftable. added GF Rifle fixed a bunch of hypermode-related issues, specifically using the PED suit. default mobs in whitelists no longer need to be in the config file. added tons of dark mobs. fixed options menu. added dark wither skeleton, skeleton, zombie, and creeper skulls. fixed login message. added dark nether star. switched potion effects to an internal system. dark water still causes damage while in a safe zone. dark suit no longer reduces damage from dark water. gravity effect now lets you break blocks underwater at normal speed. you can transfer energy to/from items using the energy tester. fixed echo visor not having an outliner anymore. added dark beacon. changed the generator to be cheaper again. added life to aether, and dark life to dark aether. mobs in dark aether randomly become possesed and change into their dark form. you can now toggle the custom armor models off/on. separated phazon and hyper beams. added MP3 Plasma and Nova beam upgrades. These use beam stacking. removed mc3achievement command. 7/26/2016 - V0.3Bu2 reverted thermal armor bypass due to a crash issue. 7/25/2016 - V0.3Bu forgot to mention config location changed in the last update - now the file is automatically moved for you. It is now located at "Metroid Cubed 3/main.cfg" thermal padding is not necessary if the varia effect is active. added Dark Visor. more shader optimizations. repositioned the visor icons to be less weird-ish. However it is now stretched. Item, Block, Fluid, CreativeTabs, and DamageSource relocated from Main to special classes. added missile block. added bomb block. replaced entity position -> block coords int casting with proper MathHelper.floor functions. improved beam sounds. Added a looping feature. charged shots and charge combos can be fired after charging for only 1 second instead of 1.5. beam uncharges when mode is switched. charged annihilator shots no longer auto-seek. applied the same changes from the visor icons to the beam icons. also, if the beam is not equipped, the 'blank' icon is still displayed. charged shots can be fired from a not-fully-charged beam. However, the damage is based on the beam charge, so fully charged shots do more damage. the beam will fire a normal shot upon the PRESSING of the use button, rather than the release. the beam can be charged during the cooldown period. POSSIBLY broke the echo visor outliner. add a mod options screen in the options menu, and removed the 'toggle hud' control. 'open logbook' control default is now X instead of B. added metal grate and reinforced glass blocks. 7/19/2016 - V0.3Bt4 greatly improved the Echo Visor outliner. java-GLSL communication optimizations. fixed armor models to match player models when using mods like Galacticraft. may not always work. 7/18/2016 - V0.3Bt3 added language entries for most (if not all) text in the mod. improved item tooltips. removed 2 unused and redundant items. added an outliner to the echo visor. shaders reload when you change resourcepacks. 7/16/2016 - V0.3Bt2 echo visor improvements. fixed visor sounds not playing after exiting and entering a world. fixed xray visor sky flicker caused by 0.3Bt fixed a powerbomb loading issue visor speed improvements. doors and safe zones are no longer affected by block lighting. I think. you can no longer jerk the camera while in lockon. You can no longer move the camera while frozen. 7/15/2016 - V0.3Bt fixed keybind language entries. added GUI for flux tester. increased generator RF efficency from 4 RF/tick to 75 RF/tick. increased max generator output from 20 RF/tick*side to 75 RF/tick*side added echo visor. updated visor textures with lower-res images, 128x128 in a small space is overkill. added visor sounds for thermal and xray visors. removed keybind to exit a galaxy map. Added click feature in its place. Added 'click to zoom out' tip. 7/12/2016 - V0.3Bs added galaxies to the ship GUI, moved Overworld (now Earth) into milky way galaxy. renamed keybinding idents to include mc3, to prevent possible conflicts. added sun (decoration), mercury, venus, moon, mars, asteroid, jupiter, saturn, uranus, and neptune planets. added galacticaft core and planets compat - if core is installed, you can travel to/from the moon; if planets is installed, you can go to/from mars and asteroids. oxygen overlays don't render when wearing a powersuit helmet. frequency module is no longer needed when wearing a powersuit helmet. shader improvements and optimizations. No more flickering sky. First-person fire actually renders with texture. phazon bar scales from 0 to 1 instead of 0 to 1.5. dark/light portals must now be shot to function. fixed config not saving comments. added Ex Nihilo Support - you can obtain Chozo Compound from sieving smooth stone. The rarity is the same as lapis from gravel. you can obtain dark crsytals from sieving smooth stone. The rarity is twice as common as diamonds from gravel. you can obtain light crystals from sieving smooth stone. The rarity is the same as diamonds from gravel. you can obtain bendezium from sieving smooth stone. The rarity is half as common as diamonds from gravel. all these can be modified in the config file. added MagicalCrops support - you can make chozo compound seeds. 7/3/2016 - V0.3Br3 Added phazon as a tool material for Tinker's Construct. Added TConstruct config options. added chozo compound, red chozo compound, orange chozo compound, and purple chozo comounds as Tinker's Construct tool materials. changed orange chozo compound reciped to use gold in place of chozo compound made chozo compound forms craftable in legacy crafting mode. 7/2/2016 - V0.3Br2 fixed mod meta thinking the version was 0.3Bq4 still. 7/1/2016 - V0.3Br added phazon mushroom caps re-worked doors again, for efficiency. door direction is now determined by the direction the player was looking at when placed. ** New computer yay! that means faster & better mod updates! ** fixed ASM game output. condensed & improved shaders. The game now runs under a constant shader if shaders are enabled. fixed XRay visor glitches. fixed Client-side ASM attempting to run on servers. You no longer need to delete metroidcubed3/asm/MC3ASMClient.class added "Tinker's Construct" compat. added "Project Red - Compat" compat. Lol. 5/9/2016 - V0.3Bq4 fix crashes when attempting morphball, beam switch, beam fire, ect. 5/8/2016 - V0.3Bq3 fix a crash with lock-on code when exiting lock-on (manually and forced) fixed biome ID conflict between Chozo Ruins and Agon Wastes. Also re-id'd all the dimensions and biomes for organization purposes - config options no longer use 'DimID' and 'BiomeID' in their names. 5/8/2016 - V0.3Bq2 fixed some recipes to be craftable again. 5/8/2016 - V0.3Bq improved performance by optimizing hypermode code - phazon no longer needs to be rendered as a tile entity. improved lock-on code to allow lock-on without completely hovering over the target. re-id'd the packets for organization purposes. tweaked beam change packet to work if registered beams on the client to not exist on the server (future API feature). added a config option to disable nether damage. removed reduntant 'to use prime 2 beams' portion of beam tooltip - replaced it with a 'to switch beams' tip. 5/5/2016 - V0.3Bp dark/light crystal ore now drops more crystals if mined with a fortune pickaxe. possibly fixed a beam switch crash issue? re-added flame particles to flamethrower. added config options for all beam damage amounts. tweaked default beam damage amounts. power bombs now damage other players. missiles and super missiles no longer damage the player that fired them. 5/4/2016 - V0.3Bo3 fix a crash when putting on a full basic powersuit 5/4/2016 - V0.3Bo2 fix a crash when traveling between planets 5/4/2016 - V0.3Bo added a config option to swap beam left/right-click functions. added achievements. added ore dictionary support. added a command to force the unlocking of an achievement. changed the generator recipe to require a power core instead of iron bars. added spawning for cacatac. fixed sky temple grounds music not playing. changed aether plains and dark aether plains to temple grounds and sky temple grounds. fixed music not playing automatically when going to tallon IV or Aether. 5/1/2016 - V0.3Bn added the credits for Prime, Prime 2, and Prime 3. tweaked the speed of the credits screen GUI. added logos for Prime, Prime 2, and Prime 3. fixed Biome ID conflict between Agon Wastes and Chozo Ruins. tweaked beam position in first person view. 4/30/2016 - V0.3Bm2 fix a crash with music ticking. 4/30/2016 - V0.3Bm moved the large sound files into seperate, optional resource packs. added biome-specific sound loops for this mod's biomes. fixed credits GUI not playing sound right away. fixed biome ID conflict - Phendrana Drifts and Temple Grounds used the same ID. at the end of credits screens, the player is respawned. 4/29/2016 - V0.3Bl added a new test credits GUI for beating the Prime 1 branch. added a command to artificially win a game branch. added cacatac (WIP) (mob models provided by Christopher Hewson) added a command to summon in modded entities. added an Aether dimension - world generation should mirror that of Dark Aether. dark portals only work on Aether now. dark crystal ore only generates on Aether. doubled ore per chunk for light and dark crystal ore, and raised the min spawn height to 64 (from 32). set step sounds for blocks. added a new test credits GUI for beating the Prime 2 branch. added a new test credits GUI for beating the Prime 3 branch. light.dark portals don't generate twice when generated via dimension traveling. 4/27/2016 - V0.3Bk2 quick fix to not show beam/visor icons on the switching overlay for beams/visors you do not have 4/27/2016 - V0.3Bk changed the command name of unlock to logbook, and added a parameter to allow entries to be removed (un-unlocked). changed beam/visor switching to a prime-3-style - hold down the "attack" key while holding a beam to switch beams, hold down the visor switch key to switch visors. beam mode no longer resets when exiting hypermode. 4/25/2016 - V0.3Bj updated logbook entries. fixed morphball logbook entry name. increased missile costs for Prime 2 charge combos. PED and Phazon suit upgrades now unlock the respective hyper beam entries. added powerbomb refilling to /refill. added a command to unlock logbook entries. added logbook entries for energy tanks, missile expansions, and power bomb expansions. changed texture of power bomb refills. tweaked seeker code again to have a lower max auto-seek angle. fixed generator and energy drain being instantly breakable. reduced energy tester pickaxe level required for harvest. 4/23/2016 - V0.3Bi changed damage redirection to armor energy code to allow it to work on KCauldron servers, such as the public server. fixed dark water still attempting to damage players inside a safe zone or wearing the light suit. fixed uncharged light beam not reactivating deactivated light crystal. improved annihilator beam seeking capability. tweaked auto-seek code to hopefully reduce how often the beam auto-seeks an unintended target. made dark/light crystal blocks craftable back into the crystals. removed dark crystal crystal blocks. inproved wavebuster seeking capability. 4/17/2016 - V0.3Bh fixed morph ball upgrade still giving 4 upgrades when only 1 is needed. decreased phazon generation in Dark Aether. Optimized worldgen code. fixed powerbombs not being refilled upon death. fixed terminal corruption death sometimes glitching the player. fixed Dark Aether safe zone generation. (hopefully) fixed a bug with some servers that caused damage to not be bypassed by the armor's energy tanks. added mob spawning to dimensions - Tallon IV spawns no creatures, Dark Aether spawns Endermen. made light crystals emit light. 4/16/2016 - V0.3Bg fixed ASM core incompatibility with NEI fixed Speed Booster recipe survival-friendliness - no longer uses potions, as the potion metadata is unpredictable on some servers. fixed screw attack unlocking the wrong logbook entry. added language entry to speed booster. removed "donator-only" hover text from button. 4/15/2016 - V0.3Bf fixed a crash when the charged Plasma Beam impacts with objects. improved door selection box. added 1x1 and 3x3 doors. overhauled door textures (multiple times!) 4/12/2016 - V0.3Be replaced the slowness effect in the ice beam/charged dark beam with a custom freeze effect, complete with graphical effect. Uncharged dark beam no longer slows enemies. uncharged ice beam doesn't always freeze enemies. holding the beam prevents the player from interacting with blocks and entities. annihilator beam auto-seeks. improved beam collision checking. dark burst now sucks in any movable entity. extended the lifetime of the phazon beam. increased the amount of phazon a player in PED hypermode gets from being hit by the phazon beam. phazon beam deals 1/2 damage to entities with the phazon resistance potion effect active. increased powerbeam speed. sunburst no longer stops mid-air after 10 seconds. sunbust does 50% more damage to dark enemies instead of 50% less super-effective beam types do 50% more damage rather than 100% more damage. added a particle effect to super missiles. wavebuster can provide power, just like the wave beam. increased the power of the wavebuster. decreased the speed of the Sonic Boom (it's high speed was causing glitches). doors, when shot with a weapon that cannot open them, show a message on-screen. 4/7/31 - V0.3Bd added a button to the Main Menu to connect to the official Metroid Cubed 3 server. added a tag to James. added a donator tag. endermen don't teleport when shot with the power beam, preventing them from being damaged by it. tweaked the Booster and XRay shaders to look nicer. 3/19/2016 - V0.3Bc ALL forms of phazon render in color during hypermode. ores now spawn in ALL Tallon IV biomes. 3/19/2016 - V0.3Bb fixed the crafting recipe for speed booster requiring unobtainable potions. fixed Phazon Ore not silk touch-able. (hopefully) fixed a bug with shaders during multiplayer. 3/18/2016 - V0.3Ba fixed a build error that prevented the ASM Core from loading. Closes 'armor rendering when in morphball' and 'gravity effect not working'. 3/18/2016 - V0.3B fixed a crash when pressing a visor switch key combination while not wearing anything in the helmet slot. added doors. added a ton of new blocks, mostly related to Tallon IV. re-wrote beam charging/firing system (again). now there should be no slowdown when charging the beam. fixed the missile fire cooldowns - they were twice as long as they should have been. fixed shaders registering multiple times when the world is paused before being fully loaded. tweaked beam damage system improved the icons for some blocks' item forms. Added internal core mod. made the gravity effect negate the effect of water on movement. fixed a bug that caused any suit tier upgrade to crash the game when used while any armor slot is empty. rebalanced armor damage reductions. added a small Galacticraft Compatibility feature: when wearing a powersuit helmet or better, you won't suffocate from lack of oxygen. However, the 'invalid oxygen setup' warning still appears. rebalanced suits (again), and added config options for armor values. reworked XRay blocks to be more convincing. added Master_Hill_'s varia suit model, and a config option to turn it on/off. reworked the morph ball armor model system to allow other mod's armors that can be upgraded with the morphball to use it properly (API). added more Galacticraft compatibility: the gravity feature of the Gravity/Phazon suit allows you to move under normal gravity when on the moon/mars/other planets. added in the CM-AMAR and the Focus Beam. Their use must be enabled via /gamerule if you want to use them. Server-side settings are now sent to the client upon joining. These include the block radius/depth of the radar, XRay Visor block settings, and maximum energy. Added in custom armor models for all suits, courtesy of Akuma Satsu. Added Power Bombs. Added in shader for the XRay Visor, and increased the XRay Visor's block seeking radius from 5 to 8. reworked the screw attack. It is no longer an entity. removed the speed boost from hypermode. Changed the shader system for hypermode. the new system is still a work in progress, as fog, lighting, and blend mode all seem to have been broken by it. switched config options evapIce, useCMAMAR, useFocus, maxenergy, maxmissiles, and maxpowerbombs to gamerules. removed lang entry "logbook.main", and using gamesettings.language instead. fixed short switch back when switching to/from morphball, caused by ping > 100 or so. prettied up the energy tank display - especially when client/server values differed. added a gunship. added a language entry for key.morphball added Tallon IV. changed some language entries repositioned the beam and charge to look better in third person Tallon IV is now the only dimension that generates Phazon Ore. Tallon IV generates 20% more chozo ore than the overworld. Dark Aether is no longer counted as a surface world. Dark Aether's sky is twice as dark. Added generator, energy tester, and energy flush. doors are now opened by explosions if mobgriefing is on. added a jump effect to suit boots. added high jump boots and springball. added speed booster. added player tags (incomplete!) 1/12/2016 - V0.2dB fixed a bug with visor switching. improved the HUD by adding a visor area. improved beam sounds. changed the 'visor switch' to be a modifier: press 'visor switch' and a switch key to switch visors. added new X-Ray/non X-Ray block system - place one and right-click with a block to apply it's textures. Also, switching to/from the X-Ray visor no longer reloads chunks. added targeting reticules. added thermal visor upgrade. the visor is still WIP. improved lock-on system - invisible mobs cannot be locked on to unless the thermal visor is active. added a slight regen effect to light auras. fixed a bug with the healing code that caused player's health to not regen when the current healing amount would not exceed the players health (not counting energy tanks). added visor switching sound. fixed other players' beam charge being played on your client and messing up the charge sound STOP code. made morph ball bombs SLIGHTLY more powerful. 1/10/2016 - V0.2cB ACTUALLY fixed the missile fire code & beam sounds. replaced dark & light crystals with a single crystal, and animated the light aura when activated/deactivated. fixed a bug with the light aura not working when loaded instead of created. Added dead wood. Improved the helmet HUD by adding a beam area. fixed the beam switch keys. Sorry, guys that got used to the old system, you'll need to re-learn using the new system. 1/8/2016 - V0.2bB fixed a bug with beam sounds. changed the radar texture. corrupt hypermode now renders a RED phazon bar. fixed a bug with 'hypermode venting' appearing during a manual hypermode exit. replaced 'light aura' blocks with a tileentity, allowing for the aura to be removed when the source is. light aura from portals and crystals now renders. 1/8/2016 - V0.2aB fixed a SEVERE bug with missile fire code. 1/7/2016 - V0.2B added morph ball. fixed a bug with phazon levels not persisting when changing dimensions and loading a world. added morph ball bombs. fixed crashing when Ice Spreader and the Sun Burst impact on the ground and not an entity. added a world joining message. fixed a bug with the PED Suit (Hazard Shield) that caused the PED suit tooltip to appear on it and the Hazard Shield Upgrade to be applicable to it. fixed a bug with Space Jump upgrade requiring a Metroid cubed 3 HELMET instead of BOOTS. added the screw attack. improved seeking functionality. fixed a bug with damage being re-routed to armor ignoring armor values fixed a bug with custom healing code instantly restoring all non-armor health fixed a bug that caused the HUD to be rendered many times each frame, breaking the opacity and causing unnecessary FPS drops. Added in a shader for hypermode - can be disabled in the config. fixed crafting recipe for redstone capaictor. made energy tanks craftable in legacy crafting. balanced PVP by making damage caused by other players drain energy tanks (but not health) quicker. changed beam system to be less network-intensive and more efficient. added a visor switcher. reworked the beam-switching system. 12/25/2015 - V0.1aB fixed a bug with worlds crashing upon the death of a peaceful mob. 12/24/2015 - v0.1B initial release